


Pratt's Farewell Gift for Evans

by AxelGrey1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Regeneration, Vore, boy soup, cook vore, person cooked feels no pain and regenerates, stewed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Chris Pratt finds out about Chris Evans' contract being up and that he's leaving Marvel so he decides to get himself cooked up for his friend as a farewell gift...This takes place in a Fantasy Universe where there's a shot that can make pain into pleasure and gives people regenerative abilities o it's non-death.





	Pratt's Farewell Gift for Evans

Evans was known to have his contract be up and over after Endgame so Pratt had an idea. He knew how Evans had gotten a taste for boymeat since his first premier party with Marvel Studios who had served up RDJ and Hemsworth for the Captain America premiere. In fact it was a tradition to have the newest star have the first cut of the previous stars when their movie came out. Pratt also knew that Evans had wanted his meat badly. So a plan was hatched that made him glad he’d been given the regen shot when he was served along with the male stars of the previous Avengers films for Paul Rudd’s premiere. He asked around and found out that Evans had a real penchant for stewed meats boiled in a large pot so much so that he’d had one installed in his back yard. After sending Evans’ assistant a few salacious pics he got him to postpone Evan’s arrival back at his home until Pratt could get into place. He’d ensured he’d be hairless as the day he was born from the neck down and hurried into Evans’ back yard. There just beside the patio was a cauldron of sorts that looked like it could fit two men his size. He’d taken a mental note to come to Evans’ for dinner again. When he received the text from the assistant that they were about five minutes out Pratt started up the heat element under the pot and began cutting up various vegetables on the counter next to the pot. Evans had a long day of exit meetings with Marvel and was really considering eating his assistant right now. Well that was always the plan but maybe after his Marvel days were over. His hunger was killing him so much that he was almost sure he heard the stew pot bubbling out back and the smell of fresh cut onions, garlic, and other herbs. Just to check he walked out and saw a perky ass and built physique cutting up some accouterments for the stew pot that was steaming nicely. A few steps closer and Pratt turned slightly to wave hello before continuing his cutting. “Pratt…what’s going on?” He asked softly, walking up behind him. His mouth was watering at the prep. “Oh, not much, just thought you’d like something to eat after today…Didn’t want you to be cutting up your veggies and stuff with a cramped hand from signing all that paperwork.” He chuckled, leaning back slightly so his meaty ass was pressed into Evans. “Why don’t you have a little appetizer while I finish cutting these up.” He winked, lifting his foot to play with Evans’ leg as well. Evans wasted no time kneeling down and spreading Pratt’s hefty cheeks. With as much weight as Pratt lost and the amount of muscle replacing it he still kept that fat ass which was now toned a bit more. He leaned in and began eating Pratt out hungrily, tongue diving in with little to no teasing around his rim. Pratt moaned softly, pausing in his prep of the veggies before he began tossing them into the pot to start flavoring the broth a bit more. Evans seemed insatiable as he ate Pratt out which made Pratt slip a bit onto the counter. Evans mouth then bit gently, more of a nibble, down his legs before worshipping Pratt’s feet. “Fuck, Chris, been thinking about these Size 13’s since I first met you…” He groaned. “Wanted them for a while.” He muttered between sucking each toe. “Shoulda told me, bro…but there’ll be more time for that later. You’re a hungry boy…” He teased, pulling his toe from Evans' mouth with a pop. Evans was confused but watched Pratt’s ass cheeks bounce as he ascended the steps and into the stew pot. “What’re you doing? Not that I mind but…uh…” “Oh, y’know. I heard it through the grapevine that you’ve always wanted a taste of my meat but never got the chance…here’s your chance.” Pratt chuckled, laying back to float in the bubbling broth, his meaty feet bobbing at the surface. Evans licked his lips, grabbing an apron. Evans masterfully tended to Pratt’s cooking, ensuring his head stayed above water even as the heat made Pratt a bit sleepy. Every so often he’d poke those big meaty feet with a two-pronged carving fork to test if he’d been cooked well enough until one time it sunk in nice and deep into the heel. He pulled it out and licked his lips. “‘M I ready?” Pratt Slurred, sleepy and on his fifth orgasm as the pain had been turned to absolute pleasure due to the drug marvel injected them with. “Yeah Buddy.” Evans smiled wide, getting the modified pool crane and fishing Pratt’s exhausted body from the water and setting it on the long serving platter. A few more steps were taken while Pratt sat on the platter to cool. Evans turned the liquid in the pot to a nice thick gravy before pouring it over Pratt’s body along with scoops of the veggies in the pot. “Fuck...” Evans hummed, licking his lips. “You’re gonna be more than enough for a full meal.” Before he even had a chance to transfer Pratt’s cooked and semi-conscious body to the dinner table he lifted his ankle up and tore into the tender sole meat, ripping away chunks from the ball of his foot down to the heel which earned loud moans as the massive pain turned pleasure pulled Pratt from his stupor. “You cook up real nice, Pratt.” He smirked, leaning in to bite a huge chunk of pec meat, chewing but talking through a full mouth now. “Real nice...”


End file.
